It ends tonight
by Anan'OS
Summary: Elle est une prisonnière oubliée du monde. Lui, un kage. Ils n'ont pas grand-chose en commun, mais ils se comprennent. Et à leur manière, ils avancent. Pour combien de temps ? C'est la question qui se pose lorsqu'elle se voit condamnée à mort.


**Its end tonight.**

_Your subtleties_  
_They strangle me_

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Ses cheveux roux s'ébouriffèrent, mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait devant les yeux la demande la plus difficile à accorder qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Kin Tsuchi, retenue au village de Konoha, demandait à être extradée à Suna. Personne n'avait la moindre idée de pourquoi, d'autant plus que les lois en vigueur au village du Sable étaient bien plus rigides qu'à Konoha. Cependant, le règlement restait le règlement, et les ninjas du village de la Feuille avait fait suivre la demande de la prisonnière. Pour avoir attenté à l'équilibre du village ninja Konoha, elle était condamnée à la prison à perpétuité. Une peine clémente en comparaison à ce qui l'attendait à Suna. Extradée, son casier judiciaire serait amoindri, et elle aurait droit à un autre procès. Néanmoins, son maître avait assassiné le quatrième Kazekage. Et ça, cela allait peser très lourd dans la balance. Elle était certaine de perdre. Et à Suna, avec les charges retenues contre elle, c'était la peine de mort assurée.

_I can't explain myself at all._

Il se trouvait bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi cela le mettait dans cet état. Bien sûr, cela faisait des années qu'il la savait vivante. Bien sûr, cela faisait des années qu'il lui rendait visite, en secret, chaque fois qu'il allait à Konoha. Il ne s'était jamais confié à personne d'autre qu'elle. Pourquoi elle ? Il n'aurait su dire. Peut-être parce que comme elle, il était une arme. Peut-être parce que comme lui, elle aimait tuer. Ou peut-être pas. Il ne savait pourquoi c'était elle qu'il avait choisie. C'était une énigme à laquelle il n'avait pas la moindre envie de chercher la solution.

_And all the wants_  
_And all the needs_  
_All I don't want to need at all._

Il regardait autour de lui. Son frère, sa sœur, ses employés. Tous recherchait la même chose : de l'amour, des enfants. Il ne comprenait pas cette vision des choses. L'amour, même s'il ne le méprisait plus comme avant, restait pour lui une chose étrangère et futile. Sans doute, il aimait son peuple et ce qu'il restait de sa famille. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas de la même sorte d'amour. Les gens avaient besoin d'aimer pour vivre. Gaara, qui était né, et avait grandi dans la haine la plus profonde, n'avait jamais eu besoin d'aimer pour se construire. Il avait eu besoin d'un électrochoc, donné par Naruto. Puis, de lui-même, et uniquement de lui-même.  
Gaara n'avait pas besoin de personne d'autre que lui.  
Gaara ne voulait pas avoir besoin de personne d'autre que lui.

_The walls start breathing_  
_My mind's unweaving_

Dans sa minuscule cellule, Kin fixait le plafond. Elle avait depuis bien longtemps perdu la notion du temps. Assise contre le mur, elle avait replié ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Elle portait l'uniforme vert de la prison de la Feuille. Elle se souvenait que lorsqu'on l'avait forcée à l'enfiler, elle s'était fait la remarque que la couleur était sensiblement la même que ses vêtements de ninja. A présent, elle se fichait bien de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre idée. Pour éviter les suicides, les miroirs étaient bannis des cellules pénitentiaires. N'ayant pas vu le soleil depuis son enfermement, elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé ici. Les changements de son corps le lui faisait estimer en années, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone. _

Puis, un jour, un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas avait ouvert la porte de sa cellule. Elle l'avait regardé entrer, complètement submergée. Il dégageait une telle aura de puissance que c'en était presque étouffant. Ce jour-là, elle ne savait pas qu'il changerait sa vie, ou ce qu'il en restait. D'abord, ils avaient été gênés, puis il avait commencé à parler.  
Kin manipulait le son. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui ne l'avait pas quitté durant son enfermement. A ses heures perdues, elle avait créé des mélodies plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, qui atteignaient le cœur plus que les oreilles.  
Néanmoins, le son de la voix de l'homme la tétanisa. Un son grave, mesuré. Pas musical pour un sou et pourtant presque symphonique. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était. Mais elle savait que plus jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ce son si parfait. Stupéfiée, elle s'était recroquevillée dans son coin, dans la même posture que maintenant, le droit planté droit devant elle, plus pâle encore qu'au naturel.

_A weight is lifted_  
_On this evening_  
_I give the final blow. _

Elle lui avait demandé de partir sans le regarder, en bégayant. Cependant, il n'y avait pas dans la demande la plus petite trace d'agressivité. Il avait obéi sans un mot, avait l'avoir longuement observée.  
Après avoir gravé son visage dans son esprit.  
Gaara revint au moment présent.  
Dans cette demande d'extradition, il devait choisir entre la liberté de mourir et le droit à vivre de Kin.  
Il se résolut.  
Avec soulagement, il vit s'éloigner l'oiseau porteur de sa réponse.  
Il venait de porter le coup final.

_When darkness turns to light,_  
_It ends tonight_  
_It ends tonight._

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa réponse, Kin avait presque sourit. Pour la première fois depuis sa capture, elle avait pu sentir la pluie ruisseler sur son visage. Si nombre de gens détestaient la pluie, pour Kin, c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la chance de saisir la douce musique qu'elle produisait. Un morceau doux, léger.  
Puis la pluie avait laissé place à un soleil aveuglant, à une chaleur étouffante. La nuit tombait sur leur destination lorsque Kin et les ninjas qui l'accompagnaient passèrent la porte Est de Suna. Malgré les chaînes qui lui entravaient les mains, Kin se sentait plus libre que jamais, en paix avec elle-même.  
Cette nuit était une fin.

_A falling star_  
_Least I fall alone._

Gaara regardait le ciel.  
Même sans Shukaku en lui, il ne réussissait pas s'endormir. Son corps, au fil des années, avait appris seul à lutter contre la fatigue, à tel point que c'en était devenu automatique. Gaara n'avait pas sommeil, donc il ne dormait pas. Les médecins lui avaient assuré qu'il ne tiendrait pas éternellement, qu'un jour ou l'autre, sans la puissance de son démon, il faudrait le mettre en coma artificiel pour le forcer à se reposer. Il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde.  
Gaara reporta son attention sur la distance qui le séparait du sol.  
Une dizaine de mètres, environ.  
Une distance qui pouvait être mortelle si on faisait une mauvaise chute. Pourtant, il lui semblait être tombé de bien plus haut depuis qu'il avait envoyé cette lettre à Konoha. Sur le moment, il s'était senti libéré de son dilemme.

_I can't explain what you can't explain._

Il était venu la voir. Les gardes l'avaient regardé, abasourdis. Jamais le Kazekage n'avait montré le moindre intérêt pour personne. Alors le voir demander à s'entretenir avec une prisonnière fraîchement extradée du village de la Feuille...  
Ils s'écartèrent promptement du chemin de leur Kage, et ouvrirent la porte devant lui avec déférence. Gaara ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention et entra. Il la trouva, debout devant le mur opposé à la porte. Elle lui tournait le dos, comme fascinée par le mur de béton. Gaara savait bien qu'il n'en était rien. Il sentait qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Cependant, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

Il attendit, assis sur l'inconfortable couchette de la jeune femme. Il se contenta de l'observer : depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle n'avait pas beaucoup grandi, à peine une dizaine de centimètres. Malgré tout plutôt grande, elle devait avoisiner le mètre soixante-dix, mais se trouvait être relativement maigre. Il fallait bien reconnaître que la prison n'était pas sensée être un hôtel de luxe. Elle finit par demander :  
- Que fais-tu là ?  
Dos à lui, elle ne le vit pas, mais la surprise marqua un instant les traits du jeune Kazekage. Il prit conscience qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la question.

_I look at you with such disdain_

Elle le regarda avec un mépris presque palpable. L'éclat presque meurtrier de ses yeux noirs ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle pensait : elle estimait avoir été dupée. Elle était persuadée de n'avoir été qu'une occupation futile pour le jeune homme. Elle le haïssait.  
Non, en fait, non.  
Ce n'était pas de la haine.  
C'était du dédain.  
Un dédain qui agit sur Gaara comme un compresseur.

_The walls start breathing_  
_My mind's unweaving_

Soudain, il cru devenir claustrophobe. Le peu de mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer resta coincé dans sa gorge.  
Tout comme sa respiration.  
Suffoquant, il sortit de la cellule, déjà minuscule, dont les murs semblaient se rapprocher à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

**Tu as raison. C'est sans doute mieux que tu me laisses seule. Après tout, je vais mourir. Mais avant, dis-moi... **  
Kin avait du mal à formuler ses pensées. Quelque chose la taraudait, une question sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots. Elle y réfléchit longuement, mais en vain. Alors, elle se contenta d'observer une nouvelle fois sa cellule.  
Il n'y avait pourtant pas grand-chose à voir. Une simple pièce nue et grise, pourvu d'un minuscule lavabo émaillé, et d'une couchette simple inconfortable. Ca n'avait rien d'un hôtel de luxe, mais elle était en prison. Pour tromper son ennui, elle compta le nombre de pas en largeur, puis en longueur. Respectivement, deux et demi et trois. Estimant à environ un mètre chacune de ses enjambées, Kin calcula rapidement que sa chambre avait une surface de sept mètres cinquante au carré.  
Elle eut un soupir.  
L'avantage de ne pas avoir de compagne de cellule, c'était qu'on lui fichait une paix royale. Néanmoins, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Alors, si des calculs idiots et inutiles pouvaient lui permettre de s'occuper... Un autre soupir se mêla aux courants d'air de la pièce.  
Minute.  
Courant d'air.  
Les yeux de la jeune femme parcoururent la cellule, et mirent moins d'une seconde à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Une fenêtre. Une minuscule ouverture vers l'extérieur, d'une vingtaine de centimètres sur dix.  
Insuffisant pour s'enfuir, mais assez pour lui permettre de voir le ciel.  
Un ciel, qui, à l'instant même, lui parut le plus beau du monde.

_A weight is lifted_  
_On this evening_

D'un coup, il lui semblait que le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis qu'elle était emprisonnée venait de s'évanouir, comme aspiré par la fenêtre de liberté qu'elle venait de découvrir. Agrippant les rebords pour maintenir son visage au niveau de la caresse nuptiale, elle constata avec bonheur que des barreaux n'entravaient pas sa vue.  
Elle eut la certitude qu'il savait. Qu'il l'avait transférée ici en toute connaissance de cause. Il avait pensé à elle, à son confort. Il avait anticipé ses désirs.  
Pour la première fois depuis dés années, elle se sentait libre.  
Pour la première fois depuis dés années, elle pouvait contempler le ciel.

Ses lèvres remuèrent dans la pénombre :  
- Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
Kin était calme, apaisée. Elle sourit à la nuit. Elle venait d'exprimer en quatre mots tout le mystère que lui évoquait l'étrange garçon.

_I give the final blow._

Gaara regardait le monticule de papiers sur son bureau. A sa droite, les urgents. A sa gauche, ceux qui ne servaient à rien mais dont il fallait s'occuper quand même.  
Par pur esprit de contradiction, il entama d'abord la lecture du premier formulaire de la pile de gauche.  
Mal lui en prit, car il tomba immédiatement sur **le** sujet qu'il voulait éloigner de son esprit : Kin Tsuchi.  
La belle Kin Tsuchi.  
La guerrière Kin Tsuchi.  
La prisonnière.  
Elle devait mourir le lendemain.

_When darkness turns to light_

La pénombre matinale laissa place bien trop vite à la lumière vive et à la chaleur accablante de Suna.  
Avec résignation, il prit le chemin de la prison. Celle-ci se trouvait dans les dédales souterrains de la section Tortures et Interrogatoires sunienne. Les conduits internes de l'ancien pénitencier n'avaient pas survécu aux averses annuelles.  
Il se figea.  
La période de tempête était sur le point de commencer. Le sable de Suna deviendrait une boue liquide et écrasante. Les gens se réfugieraient chez eux et n'en sortiraient plus jusqu'à la fin des perturbations.  
Une pluie légère commença à tomber, alors qu'il prenait conscience avec horreur de ce qu'il avait fait.  
La fenêtre de la cellule de Kin n'avait pas de fermeture.

_It ends tonight,_

Il accélèra le mouvement. La jarre qu'il portait dans le dos se ballotait de gauche à droite au rythme saccadé de ses talons claquant sur le sol carrelé du bâtiment de la section Tortures et Interrogatoires.

_It ends tonight._

Haletant, il arriva devant la cellule en question. Sans même reprendre son souffle, il ordonna aux gardes d'ouvrir la cellule. Si ceux-ci parurent étonnés, ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître. On ne discutait pas les ordres du Kazekage.  
Gaara se jeta à moitié dans la pièce. Avec soulagement, il s'aperçu que le sable n'avait pas encore envahi la cellule. Seule une grande flaque boueuse s'était formée.  
Il attrapa par le bras la jeune femme allongée sur sa couchette et la tira violemment hors de la cellule.  
Surprise, elle réussit à le suivre maladroitement.  
Ce n'était pas l'heure de la fin.

_Just a little insight won't make this right_  
_It's too late to fight_

Hébétée, elle avait du le suivre au pas de course jusqu'à chez lui. La demeure du Kazekage avait beau être très jolie, elle n'en était pas moins très éloignée, et Kin était restée enfermée si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus le moins muscle.  
En réalité, ce qui semblait si loin à la jeune femme ne trouvait pas à plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Cependant, la douleur la pliait en deux. Il lui semblait que ses jambes ne parvenaient plus à la tenir. Kin eut honte d'elle-même lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa condition physique déplorable. Elle qui avait été l'élève d'Orochimaru, connu pour sélectionner les plus grands talents, n'était à présent même plus capable du moindre effort. C'était la chose la plus humiliante qu'elle ait eu à supporter, bien plus que sa capture et son emprisonnement.  
Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne pourra jamais remonter la pente.

_It ends tonight,_  
_It ends tonight._

Elle allait mourir.

_Now I'm on my own side_  
_It's better than being on your side_

Gaara se montrait encore plus froid que d'habitude. Il ne répondait à ses questions que par des phrases courtes qui n'appelaient que d'autres interrogations. Cependant deux heures plus tard, il finit par lâcher le morceau.  
- Tu vas mourir demain. A cinq heures.  
La sentence tomba comme un couperet.  
Pourtant, elle savait que ses jours étaient comptés. Mais savoir la fin de son existence si proche lui retournait les boyaux. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait peur.  
Gaara, lui, la fixait intensément, avec le sentiment qu'il ne devait pas, mais vraiment pas rester avec elle.  
Pour une raison devenue certitude qui s'imposa en même temps dans leur deux esprits.  
**Ils ne devaient pas s'attacher, ou ils en mourraient tout les deux.**

_It's my fault when you're blind_  
_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

Il la regardait évoluer dans sa maison, telle une ombre. Elle n'était pas à sa place. Elle soulevait certains objets, les faisait tourner dans ses mains pour en étudier toutes les faces. Gaara avait l'impression de voir un de ces films où le héros fait un saut dans le futur. Kin n'était pas à sa place. Elle était restée dix ans en arrière, au moment où elle avait passé la porte de la prison. Il lui semblait que la situation n'était pas réelle. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait être là, près de lui. Presque... presque comme si elle était libre.  
Il lui semblait que ses yeux noirs découvraient le monde. Mais lorsqu'elle le fxa dans les yeux, il failli sourire. Les prunelles d'ébène n'avaient rien perdu de leur dédain habituel, ni de leur arrogance. Elle était toujours la même, et pourtant le décor la rendait si différente.  
Si... vraie.  
Elle n'existait plus seulement dans la bulle hors du temps de sa cellule. Elle était là, dans sa maison, il pouvait la toucher, il pouvait...

_All these thoughts locked inside_  
_Now you're the first to know_

... il pouvait l'embrasser.  
Il ne comprenait pas cette envie qu'il avait de lui dire des mots qu'il ignorait lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas cette appréhension de la voir mourir. Brusquement, il cessa de se mentir. Ce n'était pas de l'appréhension.  
C'était une véritable terreur.  
Il l'observa. Elle était à la fenêtre, comme fascinée par la pluie.  
Il regarda au-dehors. La pluie tombait à torrent, transformant le sable en une boue très liquide, et dangereuse. Personne ne s'aventurerait dehors. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de chez lui. Kin resterait en vie jusqu'à la fin de l'averse.  
Cela lui donnait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

_When darkness turns to light_  
_It ends tonight,_

Il finit par lui faire part de sa grâce temporaire. Elle ne bougea pas, préférant s'abîmer dans le spectacle des trombes d'eau qui se déversaient sur la ville de Suna. Lorsqu'elle était petite, il avait appris que cet orage n'avait lieu que tout les deux ou trois ans.  
Kin adorait la pluie.  
Kin adorait la nuit.

_It ends tonight._  
_Just a little insight won't make this right_

C'était la fin.  
Elle le savait.  
Elle n'était pas malade, elle n'était pas dépressive. Elle était une criminelle. Elle devait mourir le lendemain, et elle ne voulait pas vivre plus. Elle avait trop longtemps vécu sans raison. Maintenant qu'elle était condamnée, elle ne voulait pas trouver de raison de vivre.

_It's too late to fight_  
_It ends tonight,_

- Il est trop tard pour se battre. Emmène-moi mourir.  
Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle voulait mourir.  
Gaara ne la comprenait pas, mais pour une fois, il ne chercha pas à raisonner le comportement des gens. De toute façon, il ne s'agissait pas des gens, mais de Kin Tsuchi, emprisonnée dix ans plus tôt. Elle n'obéissait à aucune règle psychique qui aurait permis de la comprendre. Gaara avait souvent essayé d'appréhender la manière de pensée de ses contemporains. Asocial, il tentait avec ça de s'ouvrir aux autres. Mais elle... elle avait été enfermée pendant dix ans. Elle était devenue quelqu'un de trop complexe pour lui.  
Alors, pour une fois, il ne chercha ni ne trouva d'explications. Il se contenta d'écouter.  
Et d'obéir.

_It ends tonight_  
_When darkness turns to light_  
_It ends tonight,_  
_It ends tonight._

Gaara du Désert chevauchait une colossale montagne de sable. Debout à ses côtés sur la plateforme sablée, elle offrait son visage à la pluie, cette pluie qu'elle adorait. Trempée, elle n'en était que plus belle. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur si intense qu'il semblait à Gaara qu'elle éclairait son visage. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, et pourtant tout semblait si clair au Kazekage. Dans son esprit, tout était limpide  
Dans son esprit, il n'y avait qu'elle.

_Just a little insight won't make this right_  
_It's too late to fight_

Elle le regarda longuement, grava son visage dans sa mémoire. Les yeux turquoise de Gaara étincelaient dans les ténèbres de cette nuit fatales. Il la fixait avec avidité. Il savait que c'était la dernière fois.  
Sans le quitter des yeux, sans sourire, sans prévenir, elle attira son visage vers le sien, et l'embrassa.  
Un baiser long.  
Un baiser d'adieu.

_It ends tonight,_  
_It ends tonight._

Ils redescendirent. Kin s'allongea dans le sable de Suna devenue boue. Elle s'enfonçait dans le sol, sous le regard indéchiffrable du garçon qui lui avait rendu visite toutes ces années, dans sa cellule. Ce garçon si étonnant qu'elle ne reverrait plus.  
Avant que son visage n'ait été recouvert, elle se souvint d'une question qu'elle voulait lui poser.  
- Qui es-tu ?  
Il lui sourit, découvrant une dentition parfaite qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer malgré la situation.  
Il aurait pu lui répondre qu'il était le Kazekage. Il aurait pu répondre qu'il était l'arme de son village.  
- Gaara, répondit-il simplement. Je m'appelle Gaara.

_Tonight_  
_Insight_

Il la vit s'enfoncer dans le sol, sous la pluie qu'elle aimait. Elle avait choisir de mourir ici, à cet instant précis. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle était définitivement morte, il demanda à son sable de le soulever à nouveau, et de le conduire ailleurs.  
Il ne reviendrait jamais à cet endroit, il en avait au fond de lui la certitude.  
Brusquement, les mots qu'il cherchait un peu plus tôt lui vinrent à la bouche. Il les murmura avant de comprendre leur sens.  
- Je t'aime. Je t'aime à crever.  
Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à crever.  
Mais c'était trop tard.

_When darkness turns to light,_  
_It ends tonight._


End file.
